


Let's Go to the Ninja Dojo!

by arizonia1



Series: Runawayguys and friends [4]
Category: Kirby (Video Games), TheRunawayGuys
Genre: Gen, Ninja Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2812937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arizonia1/pseuds/arizonia1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three heroes of Popstar stop off to take a break and learn how to throw ninja stars for fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Go to the Ninja Dojo!

**Author's Note:**

> This was written January 2013, so this is very outdated in terms of content
> 
> As well as being a one-shot, this was a contest entry

Three males are silently slinking through the bamboo forest ahead of them on planet Popstar. One is the great and magnanimous King Timothy, well known for his skill in giant hammers and his abundant money he generously offers to the people of Dreamland. The one with the sword is Sir ProtonKnight, also known as Sir Jonathan, a mysterious masked swordsman and loyal guard to the King. Finally garbed in a pink hoodie is the hero of Dreamland, Emiliano. The hero is full of energy and always positive never turning his back when his help is needed, be the person friend or foe.  
  
The trio walks until they reach the dojo in the most secluded part of the forest just outside Dreamland. There they meet the Master, a mysterious figure garbed in a black ninja costume, a black ribbon coming off the back of the hood to keep the Master's hair back.  
  
The trio politely bows to the Master and receive a bow in return. Without speaking the trio is lead to the training arena and are changed into ninja costumes; red, pink, and purple respectively. The Master returns after the Runawayguys are changed.  
  
"Are you ready for your training young grasshoppers?" The Master asks her voice calm and quiet.  
  
Emile pulls out a ninja star from his attire, "You bet!"  
  
The Master nods and flash steps to the far end of the arena to set up the targets. She flashes around until everything is set up.  
  
"I will give you one practice target. Use it well."  
  
The ninja then flashes up into a tree and the trio prepares their throwing stars. A target starts to fly by them and all of them launch. Only the King and Emile hit it.  
  
The master jumped back down to the ground and collected the three stars and handed them back.  
  
"Good luck. You will need it." And she disappeared again.  
  
The three nod again as they ready the stars. The targets started appearing one by one again, Emile taking most of the bulls-eyes but Tim not doing too bad either. Jon, being a swordsman and not a ninja, didn't do too hot with the throwing stars.  
  
Finally the Master reappeared as the sun was setting and it was starting to rain. She instructed the three of how the last target will be the toughest before flash-stepping away into the murky darkness.  
  
The three readied their stars once last time and took aim. Just as soon as the target appeared they launched the weapons but unknown to them the target had split multiple times into smaller and smaller bits. When they all realized they had missed they all gave a simultaneous facepalm.  
  
The Master reappeared and ranked their performance. The first two rounds went to Emile, expected of the hero that could turn into a ninja willingly. The third as it was tallied looked as if Emile was to win again but alas! King Timothy emerged victorious! The other two Runawayguys congratulated their royal friend and the Master bowed in approval.  
  
"Come back anytime."


End file.
